The Story of their Life
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Steve et Natasha sont en couple... seulement avec eux rien n'est si simple. L'histoire de Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff sous forme de songfic, passant de l'amour à la haine.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel With a Shootgun**

_Sortez les armes, la bataille commence_

_Est tu un pêcheur ou un sain ?_

Natasha sort alors son arme et se lance dans la rue déserte à sa recherche. Elle l'a vu au loin s'engouffrant dans ce passage et elle entend les bruits de la bataille, elle aperçoit même Hulk qui saute dans les airs et s'accroche au immeuble.

D'un geste rapide, elle prend un peut d'élan et vois un de ces machins volants lui voler au dessus de la tête. Ne réfléchissant pas elle fonce et saute pour l'attraper d'une main tremblante. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappe de ses lèvres et elle ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir le sol tanguer plus bas. Natasha soupire avant d'agripper sa deuxième main au robot, son flingue manque de tomber et elle le range difficilement dans sa ceinture.

_Si l'amour est une guerre, alors je vais mourir _

_Avec la gâchette sur mon coeur_

Puis elle voit enfin apparaître la scène de combat. Elle voit Thor qui se débat contre une dizaine de monstre, accompagné de Clint bientôt en manque de flèches. Black Widow reste accrochée fermement au gadget volant et attend de le voir enfin avant de sauter.

Le robot continue donc sa course et elle voit Iron Man volé droit devant elle. Tout semble allé pour lui et il semble même plus amusé par la situation. Sur l'immeuble à sa droit Hulk s'occupe de tout détruire et pour une fois Natasha ne va pas l'en empêcher, non elle attend de le voir avant de s'occuper des autres. Le vent fait voler ses cheveux et elle lutte pour rester en suspens et ne pas lâcher.

_Il dise d'avant de démarrer un guerre_

_Tu dois savoir pour quoi tu te bats_

_Oui, bébé tu es tout ce que j'adore_

_Si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin, je serais un soldat_

Son coeur bat contre sa poitrine et son souffle devient moins régulier. Lorsqu'elle le voit enfin. Il est là, en train de se battre, seul face à ces monstres, il ne semble même pas blessé et la rousse s'en sent soulagée. Alors que le robot arrive en direction de Steve, Natasha décide enfin du comment va-t-elle sauter sans mourir.

-"Steve !" hurle-t-elle à plein poumon alors que ses mains commencent à glisser contre le métal. Directement le beau blond lève le regard dans le ciel et voit sa rousse préférer sur le point de faire une chute mortelle de trente mètres de haut.

C'est alors que comme au ralentit il la voit tomber.

_Je suis un ange avec un fusil_

_Se battant pour la mauvaise cause_

_Je m'en fous si le paradis ne veut pas me reprendre_

Natasha sent ses mains tomber et hurle d'effroi. Alors elle allait mourir ainsi ? Dans une de ces vulgaires batailles Avengers ? Devant Steve ? Son cri résonne dans l'air et en echo tout autour de la ville mais personne ne semble l'entendre. Personne sauf Steve.

Son coeur s'accélère et elle sent sa mort arrivée, le sol se rapproche dangereusement d'elle lorsqu'elle se sent atterrir. La rousse ferme les yeux mais rien ne se passe, est-elle morte ? Le plus doucement possible, elle rouvre les yeux et rencontrent les bleu de Steve. Elle plonge dedans et oublie le reste, oublie le monde autour d'eux. Son souffle se coupe et elle fronce les sourcils avant de regarder autour d'elle.

Elle se trouve dans les bras de Steve, à un mètre du sol. Il l'a rattrapé il lui a encore sauvé la vie !

_Je rejette ma foie bébé, juste pour te garder en sécurité _

_Ne sais tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai_

-"Pourquoi ?" souffle-t-elle alors tout bas pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Il ne répond pas. Il n'en a pas besoin pour qu'elle comprenne, il se contente donc de caresser la joue de la jeune femme lorsque celle ci retrouve la terre ferme.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il reste là avec elle alors que des robots manquent de tués le monde, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a risqué sa vie pour le retrouver. Mais Natasha n'²a que Steve et Steve n'a que Natasha. Ils sont plus que des amis, tellement plus, mais tellement loin du couple classique.

-"Ca va ?" murmure doucement Steve alors que Natasha acquise "Tu permets ?" demande Steve alors que la rousse le regarde surprise.

Alors Captain America reprend son rôle et part au combat bientôt suivit de Black Widow.

_Et je veux vivre pas juste survivre ce soir_

_Ils disent qu'avant de démarrer une guerre_

_Il faut mieux savoir pourquoi tu te bats_

Un peu plus tard, la guerre est finit, les Avengers ont vaincus. Sur la zone de combat, Steve vient de tuer le dernier robot. Directement son regard se tourne vers elle. Natasha est là, à sa droite à bout de souffle et le regard au sol, d'abord hésitant il finit par s'avancer vers elle.

La jeune femme regarde Steve arriver, n'ayant pas la force de quoique ce soit elle attrape le cou du blond et se tient cramponner à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il semble surprit mais rapidement Natasha sent ses mains autour de sa taille et il regarde tout deux en direction des autres.

_Et bien bébé tu es tout ce que j'adore, si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin_

_Un soldat je serais_

Cachés derrière les flammes et la fumée, personne ne semble les remarqués. Bien trop épuisés ou encore à la recherche de leur moitié ou de leur amis. Ainsi Natasha regarde Steve qui tourne la tête au même moment. Elle lui sourit avant de lui voler un rapide baiser.

-"Ca va ?" demande-t-elle en remarquant les quelques égratignures sur le corps de Steve. Celui ci sourit, c'est ainsi que vont les choses. Ils ne sont pas ensemble mais sont proches, ils s'embrassent mais n'en parle pas, ils s'aiment mais ne se l'avouent pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay with Me**

_Parce que c'est vrai je ne suis pas bon _

_Dans les relations sans lendemain_

Steve arrive dans sa chambre et regarde de sa baie vitrée la calme nuit d'automne. Trois mois que cette histoire dure, trois mois qu'elle est là. Même ce soir, alors qu'il n'a toujours pas tourner la tête ni même entendu son souffle, il sait qu'elle est là. Comme toujours. D'une certaine manière cela le rassure de la savoir ici avec lui.

Ils ne sont toujours pas un couple, ils ne sont même pas quelque chose de réel. Ils s'embrassent, dorment ensemble, parfois même elle prend sa main dans la sienne mais jamais plus. Steve a pourtant arrêter de voir d'autre fille et commence à espérer d'avoir quelque chose de plus stable avec sa jolie rousse.

_Mais j'ai tout de même besoin d'amour _

_Puisque je suis juste un gars_

Steve se tourne après un moment de silence et la voit allongée dans son lit. Un lit gris clair avec des fines couvertures bleus ciel, elle semble tel un ange au cheveux flamboyants dans un tel cadre. Bien loin de Black Widow, bien loin de cette jeune tueuse russe. Ici, avec lui, une fois la lumière éteinte, elle est juste elle, Natasha Romanoff une jeune femme au coeur meurtris par sa vie.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et le regarde attentivement, il porte un simple jean et un marcel blanc cassé. Son regard bleu est rivé sur elle et cela la perturbe étrangement. D'un discret petit geste, elle recouvre son top noir par la couverture et se tourne dos à lui pour lui cacher son trouble.

_Cette nuit ne semble jamais vouloir se terminer_

_Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses peux tu prendre ma main ?_

Il s'assoit sur le lit face à elle. Les yeux rivés dans un point invisible elle veut lui cacher sa gêne, peine perdu puisque d'une main froide il dégage son visage et passe dans ses cheveux roux. Éblouie par la beauté de cette femme face à lui ou plutôt par cette fragilité qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Même après tout ce temps, Natasha continue de le surprendre, il en apprend plus chaque jour, elle est comparable à un livre dont il veut dévorer les pages une à une. Une histoire dont il veut faire partit, oui il veut faire partit de sa vie. Plus que tout.

Mais la jeune russe ne semble pas partagé cela, alors d'un regard triste il se relève et s'apprête à partir. Il se lève et quitte les draps chaud et tourne le dos à son soleil. D'abord surprit il se retourne, il n'a pas rêver.

Natasha lui tient la main, le suppliant du regard. Un échange se créé entre eux et Steve plonge dans ses yeux comme pour y découvrir tous ses secrets, tous ses malheurs et toutes ses peines qu'il voudrait effacer du revers de la main.

_Oh veux tu rester avec moi_

_Puisque tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

_Ce n'est pas l'amour c'est clair à voir_

_Mais chérie reste avec moi_

Natasha le regarde aussi, cherchant du réconfort, un soutient, une sorte de sauveur. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça, qu'elle risque d'apporter plus de mal que de bien à Steve, mais elle est incapable de se décrocher de lui. Est-elle égoiste de vouloir ça ? De vouloir se sentir apprecier, belle, protèger et aimer ? N'a-t-elle pas le droit au bonheur après tout ce malheur ?

Elle a commit tant d'actes odieux et marquants qu'elle ne peut pas se regarder en face, elle sent le sang coulé contre ses mains et les larmes lui monter au yeux. Certaines personnes qui ont fait des actes horribles méritent le pardon mais ... le mérite-t-elle ? Elle ?

Comment se sentir face à Steve Rogers, Captain America ? Un homme aussi bon, aussi altruiste et pur que lui. Il est le paradis, elle est l'enfer. Il est la bonté même, elle est le mal en personne. Il ne se rend pas compte de qui elle est vraiment, ne se rent-il pas compte qu'elle ne peut que le détruire ?

Alors lorsque Natasha plonge dans les yeux de Steve elle cherche surtout les réponses à ses questions. La vérité sur le jeune homme, elle tente de voir ce que lui voit en elle, de ressentir ce qu'il ressent.

_Pourquoi tu me rends si emotionelle_

_Non ce n'est pas une bonne chose, c'est mon contrôle_

_Ces détails ne veulent jamais gagnés_

Malheuresement, Natasha ne voit rien. Elle ferme les yeux et sent un liquide salé qui manque de s'echapper de ses yeux, des larmes, Natasha Romanoff manque de pleurer face à cet homme qu'elle ne comprend pas. Pourquoi la sauver ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'est qu'un monstre après tout. Une machine de guerre concu pour faire le mal et détruire des vies. Elle est née pour être du côté des méchants, et lui, un simple homme, a réussit à la faire rester, à reussit à s'averer trop important pour elle pour l'abandonner.

Elle qui aime le contrôle se retrouve totalement perdue dans tout ce flot de pensée et de questions. Alors elle tire sur la main de Steve le plus naturellement du monde. Comme totalement envouté il se contente de la suivre et s'asseoit sur le lit avant de s'allonger en gardant ses doigts entremêlés dans ceux de Natasha. Celle ci soupire, si seulement il l'avait ignoré, pire ... rejeté ! Alors Natasha aurait finit par le laisser trnaquille. Seulement il a chercher à la comprendre, a rentrer dans son monde et son esprit pour connaitre son histoire. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle !

_Mais tu peux t'allonger près de moi pour que ça ne fasse pas mal_

Alors elle s'allonge dans les draps de Steve, dans le lit de Steve, dans la chambre de Steve et dans ses bras. Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et s'allonge à son tour dans le lit. Il profite ainsi de ce moment, comme tous les soirs où enfin il se sent bien et en sécurité. Natasha le couppe de la réalité et l'emmène avec elle dans sa bulle de sérénité. Il passe un bras autour de la taille de la tueuse et profite de la deuxième pour garder ses doits entremêlés aux siens.

Natasha s'endort ainsi, rapidement, trop épuisée de ma journée et de cette bataille constante. Ici elle ne risque rien. Steve lui, regarde un moment le peu de visage qu'il peut apercevoir, ainsi il remarque l'extrême blancheur de sa peau et ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle mordille de temps à autre. Puis il ferme les yeux et profite de l'odeur orangé des cheveux de Natasha avant de à son tour s'endormir.

_Oh veux tu rester avec moi_

_Puisque tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

_Ce n'est pas l'amour c'est clair à voir_

_Mais chérie reste avec moi_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss me Slowly**

_Reste avec moi, bébé reste avec moi_

_Ne me laisse pas seul ce soir_

En bas de l'immeuble la fête organisée par Stark fait rage, seulement deux personnes se sentent de trop dans ce décors magique. En effet, Black Widow se tient dans un coin sombre, assise sur le rebord du balcon du quatorzième étage, une cigarette à la main et le regard rivé sur ses gens trop classique pour elle. Vêtue d'une robe longue noire, elle remonte une nouvelle fois les bretelles de sa stupide robe.

Malgré la population destabilisante, la musique trop forte à son goût, l'alcool qui lui vrille les tempes et la fraîcheur de la nuit, son coeur ne se serre qu'à une pensée. Ou plutôt une image, celle de Steve lorsqu'il est arrivé au bras d'une de ces poufs multi-millionnaire et extrêmement belle comparée à elle. Elle ne peut pas vraiment décrire ce qu'elle ressent, un mélange de rage, de tristesse et doux arrière goût de trahison.

Un rire sarcastique s'echappe de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entend la porte s'ouvrir. Sans réfléchir elle rentre à l'intérieur et lui fait face. Il est venu. Steve la cherche depuis un quart d'heure et vient enfin de mettre la main sur sa petite furie rousse, il compte bien la mettre au pieds du mur ce soir.

_Marche avec moi, viens et marche avec moi_

_Jusqu'à l'aube de tout ce que l'on a toujours connu_

Sans lui accorder un regard, il la dépasse et se place en plein centre du balcon. Les mains posés sur le rebord et le regard droit devant pour se calmer. Il fait demi-tour et regarde Natasha, toujours à l'intérieur. Les rideaux volent dans le vent et lorsqu'il entre en contact visuel avec elle directement son regard devient plus doux et un sourire lui échappe.

-"Vient ..." souffle-t-il avant de lui tendre sa main.

Natasha regarde la main de Steve un long moment. Elle semble hésitée, que lui veut-il à la fin ? Elle a toujours détesté les surprises, la jeune femme aime garder le contrôle de sa vie et c'est tout l'inverse lorsqu'elle est avec Steve. Elle ne réfléchit pas et agit bien avant de réfléchir, elle laisse tout simplement parler son coeur avant sa raison. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle attrape la main qu'il lui tend et qu'elle s'avance avec lui sur le bord du vide.

_Je peux t'y voir grâce aux lumières de la ville_

_Au quatorzième étage tes yeux bleu pâle_

Natasha s'éloigne du Cap' et retourne dans son coin sombre chercher sa bouteille à moitié vide de tequila. Steve lui lance un regard noir mais elle se contente de boire une gorgée avec un air de défi.

-"Tu voulais me parler Rogers ?" souffle-t-elle pour gagner du temps. Le blond tourne la tête et regarde Natasha. Son visage est éclairer par les projecteurs dont ne sait-où et sa peau blanche semble scintiller tel un diamant. Ses lèvres sont colorés d'un rouge sanglant et ses yeux restent maquillés par quelques couleurs sombrent, malgré tout elle reste magnifique selon Steve. Les cheveux flamboyants de la jeune femme volent sous les rafles de vent et Natasha frisonne légèrement.

Le soldat en profite pour enlever sa veste et la poser sur les épaules de sa voisine qui semble un peu surprise. Un tel romantisme ne lui plait pas particulièrement mais elle a tellement froid qu'elle n'y prend pas attention. De plus cela semble faire plaisir à Steve qui sourit tendrement.

-"Pourquoi n'es tu pas à la fête ?" demande-t-il alors que le visage si joyeux de Natasha s'assombrit. Elle regarde un moment les lumières de la villes puis regarde Steve.

-"Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ?"

-"Parce que je te cherchais" répond directement Steve dès la question de Natasha terminée. Celle ci semble surprise puisqu'elle entrouvre les lèvres et plonge son regard dans les yeux du Captain.

_Je peux te sentir d'ici_

_Deux ombres se tiennent à la porte de la chambre_

-"Et toi Natasha, pourquoi n'es tu pas en bas ?" demande Steve, presque certain qu'elle risque de dévier la question comme elle l'a fait auparavant. Il regarde alors ses pieds, un peu gêné, puis la ville à son tour alors que la voix de Natasha résonne dans ses oreilles.

-"Parce que j'étais jalouse." souffle-t-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa bouteille. "Jalouse de cette pouf qui a osé venir avec toi. Non mais tu l'as bien regardé ? Avec ses bouclettes blondes et ses gros seins !" s'énerve Natasha surement à cause de l'alcool. Soudain elle entend le rire de Steve, elle fronce les sourcils et tourne son visage vers lui. Steve passe sa main sur la joue droite de ce bout de femme.

-"Tu es trop mignonne quand tu fais ça !" s'amuse-t-il alors qu'il prend des mains la bouteille de Natasha et en boit à son tour une gorgée.

-"Ouh ! Captain America boit de l'alcool !" rigole Natasha.

-"Et Black Widow change de façon peu discrète le sujet de discussion" s'amuse Steve avec le même ton employé par Natasha. Celle ci enlève son sourire et s'avance plus prêt de lui.

-"Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?"

_Non, je ne pouvais pas te désirer plus qu'en cet instant_

_Lorsque nos têtes s'atteignaient_

Steve approche encore un peu plus prêt de Natasha et accroche son regard au sien. La tension est palpable sur le balcon et la musique ne parvient plus au deux coéquipiers. Natasha hésite un moment et se mord la lèvre, Steve la regarde toujours et le souffle du jeune homme vient s'écraser sur le visage de la tueuse.

-"Peut-être que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais jalouse ?" lance Steve. Pour la rousse, cette question n'est qu'une bombe à retardement, la question qui résume toutes ses craintes puisque elle même ne saurait y répondre. L'odeur mentholé de Steve laisse encore Natasha perdue et elle demande l'aide de sa plus grande concentration pour tenter de répondre à la question de Steve. Puisque oui, ce soir elle va lui dire la vérité, ce qu'elle ressent vraiment, et oublier pour un moment ses angoisses.

-"Je t'apprécie Steve, c'est certain" commence-t-elle alors que le concerné l'écoute attentivement "Je t'apprécie beaucoup même, je m'étais même interdit de porter quelqu'un autant dans mon coeur. On va dire qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments."

_Et bien je ne suis pas sur de ce qu'il adviendra_

_Mais en fermant mes yeux tout ce que je vois_

-"Quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ?" coupe Steve le regard neutre et ne laissant place à aucune émotion. Natasha semble perturbée.

-"Je ... je ... ce n'est pas simple pour moi de mettre des mots sur ça" dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens "dirons-nous que ... tu es bien plus qu'un ami pour moi, ce n'est pas non plus fraternels, j'ai besoin de toi Steve" souffle-t-elle comme une angoisse profonde qui touche le garçon "tellement et ... et j'imagine pas vivre sans toi. C'est déstabilisant, te rends-tu comptes que je n'ai jamais ressentit ça, je suis censée être une boule rage, incapable de sentiment autre que la haine."

_C'est l'horizon, à travers la fenêtre_

_La lune au dessus de toi et les rues en dessous_

-"J'aime ta bonté Steve, ta gentillesse, ce besoin que tu as de sauvé les personnes alors que parfois comme moi elle ne le mérite pas. Je ne vais pas te cacher que tu es très attirant et ... et ton sourire arrive à faire battre mon coeur mort, en faite j'aime tout de toi."

Steve sourit à ses paroles et passe une main sur le visage de la jeune femme pour replacer quelques mèches rebelles.

-"Pourquoi es-tu si péjorative lorsque cela te concerne ?" murmure-t-il tout bas en glissant sa main sur la nuque de Natasha. "Tu est belle, forte, et tellement captivante."

-"Tu ne connais pas tout de moi Steve, tu ne sais pas mon passé, ni les affreuses choses que j'ai commis."

-"J'en sais assez pour savoir que tu mérites le meilleur."

_Le gout de tes lèvres et sent ta peau_

_Quand l'heure viendra, _

-"Alors prouve le moins" susurre Natasha "Si je mérite le meilleur alors je te mérite puisque tu es le meilleur. Alors prouve moi que je te mérite." Steve sourit et s'avance encore un peu plus près de Natasha.

_Bébé ne fuit pas, _

Sa mains tire sur la nuque de la rousse et l'attire à lui alors que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes dans un baiser d'une douceur extrême. Du bas de la tour, Stark sourit, un écran géant s'allume et laisse montrer à la centaine d'invité, le nouveau couple de la soirée.

_Embrasse moi juste lentement_


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy in Love**

_Je regarde fixementet si profondement dans tes yeux _

_J'en sais plus sur toi de jour en jour à chaque fois_

Natasha sert fermement la main de Steve, comme pour se redonner le courage qu'elle ne possède pas. Le jeune homme tourne son regard sur la russe qui le regarde à son tour. Ils sont tous deux en face de la baie vitrée, derrière, à l'extérieur, la fête bat son plein.

-"Il n'y a pas de photographe, ça devrait aller !" souffle Steve pour aider Natasha dans son angoisse. Celle ci hoche la tête et prend une énorme inspiration avant de se coller contre Steve qui passe son bras droit autour de sa taille "Ca va aller ...".

Alors, le couple ouvre la porte et rentre dans ce bain de foule venu pour le brunch organisé par deviné qui , Stark évidemment dans son jardin privé en haut de sa tour ! Des amis, des fans, des collègues, toutes les connaissances du célèbre Iron Man sont venu voir leur idole favoris. Ainsi Thor, accompagné de Jane, signe quelques autographes entre deux petits toasts. Seulement lorsque Captain America entre dans le jardin, de nombreuses fans se précipitent vers lui pour ne serais-ce qu'une petite photo.

Steve se tourne alors vers Natasha et la regarde désolé alors que la rousse hausse les épaules pas réellement dérangée. Il lui embrasse rapidement la joue et s'excuse de son absence.

_Quand tu pars je commence à ne pas vouloir que tu y ailles _

_J'appelle ton nom deux fois, trois fois dans le vacarme _

Il se détache difficilement de sa compagne et celle ci ne semble pas vraiment prête à le laisser partir non plus. Alors elle garde sa main fermement accrochée à la sienne jusqu'au moment où il devient impossible à Steve d'avancer, alors il se tourne vers elle et embrasse sa main avant de la lâcher. Natasha sourit tendrement avant de repenser à quelque chose.

-"Steve !" hurle-t-elle dans la foule alors que l'intercepté se retourne directement vers elle. "N'en profite pas pour draguer ok ?" s'amuse Natasha pas réellement jalouse mais d'humeur taquine.

-"Jamais mon coeur" rigole Steve en appuyant sur le petit surnom ridicule. Puis il disparaît dans la foule et le sourire de Natasha s'efface peu à peu pour laisser place à un visage neutre et dépourvue d'émotion. Elle se force malgré tout avec un mince sourire de politesse avant de se diriger vers le bar pour prendre une coupe de champagne.

De loin elle voit son homme en train de s'amuser avec quelques minettes un peu idiotes sur le coup, aux yeux de Natasha. Puis elle s'intéresse à son verre, Clint vient discuter avec elle quelques minutes et même Pepper, mais au final la rousse se sent un peut ennuyée.

_Une chose si drôle pour moi d'essayer d'expliquer _

_Comment je me sens et ma fierté est la seule à blâmer _

Alors elle se tourne vers les canapés posés sur la terrasse dans un coin plus sombre et s'installe tranquillement dessus avant de retirer ses talons hauts. Elle attrape un de ces magazines et garde sa coupe dans l'autre main, puis elle s'installe confortablement et s'appuie sur les énormes coussins beiges. En titre du magazine, elle. Ou du moins 'Le couple fantastique des Avengers' comme le titre l'indique officiellement, elle le lit quelques minutes mais il s'agit toujours du même discours un peu barbant sur le fait qu'on ne les ai jamais vu ensemble.

Natasha soupire avant de lancer son magazine sur la table basse et de finir sa coupe de champagne qu'elle dépose plus délicatement sur le support. Il est dur pour elle de comprendre comment elle est arrivée que le monde entier sache qu'elle était en couple avec Steve. Il faut dire que le monde en question avait été assez surprit. Elle, Black Widow, la tueuse russe en couple avec lui, Captain America le sauver de l'Amérique. Impensable.

_Ouais,car je sais que je ne comprend pas _

_Juste comment ton amour peut faire ce que personne d'autre ne peut faire_

Alors Natasha se lève finalement de son confort et ramasse ses escarpins noirs avant de retourner voir les invités. La musique résonne déjà de nouveau dans ses oreilles, elle ne sait combien de temps elle est restée assise, par elle voit sa vision se troubler et elle s'accroche au mur pour ne pas tomber. Puis tout redevient clair et elle reprend son chemin, lorsque deux bras puissants l'attrape par la taille et l'emmène dans un coin sombre. Prête à se battre, elle se détend bien vite lorsqu'elle sent des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et des mains venir frotter ses bras nus.

-"Salut toi" souffle-t-il alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-"Tu m'as fais peur" s'amuse-t-elle "T'en a finis avec tes groupies ?"

-"A chaque fois qu'il y a une soirée, je te retrouve seule dans ton coin"

-"Je préfère l'ombre à la lumière. Je m'y sent plus à l'aise. Contrairement à toi" souffle-t-elle pour encore réaliser leur différence. Mais alors elle pouffe de surprise lorsque les lèvres de Steve viennent embrasser son cou "Mais que faites-vous monsieur Rogers ?" demande-t-elle totalement surprise alors que Steve rentre dans son jeux.

-"Je tente de rassurer miss Romanoff tout en appréciant ça" coincé entre le mur et Steve, Natasha s'amuse et sourit tendrement. Elle approche son visage de celui de Steve et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_Regarde-moi si folle en ce moment _

_Ton amour me rend si folle en ce moment _

_Regarde-moi si folle en ce moment tes touchers me rendent si folle en ce moment _

Alors que l'espace entre leurs visages se réduit, Natasha prend de l'avance et plaque ses main sur la nuque de Steve pour l'attirer à elle. Dans un même mouvement, Steve attrape les fesses de Natasha dont les jambes viennent s'enrouler autour de la taille du Captain.

Leur baiser à la base doux, devient plus rude et chacun cherche à dominer l'autre dans une danse endiablée. Steve décroche Natasha du mur alors qu'elle émet fin au baiser pour rire aux éclats. Steve entre à l'intérieur et avec sa vitesse plus endurante que la normale, emmène Natasha à l'étage. Celle ci s'accroche fermement à Steve alors qu'elle ne peut que lâcher à tout moment, secouée dans tous les sens. Steve resserre sa prise sur elle ne voulant pas la lâcher lorsque enfin il arrive devant la porte de sa chambre.

_Espère numéroter tous mes baisers tout de suite _

_Espère me sauver tout de suite _

Natasha capture une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amants et passe une main dans les cheveux blond de Rogers. Puis elle fait glisser ses jambes délicatement et retrouve enfin la terre ferme. Steve ouvre la porte d'une main et invite Natasha a rentrer avec lui.

_Etre si folle ton amour me rend _

_Regarde-moi si folle de ton amour _


	5. Chapter 5

**Somebody to Die for ...**

_Je pourrais te trainer hors de l'océan, je pourrais te tirer du feu_

_Quand tu te tiens dans l'ombre, je pourrais ouvrir le ciel_

Natasha regarde autour d'elle mais ne voit rien. Comment s'est-elle retrouvée là déjà ? Ah oui un des nombreux ennemis des Avengers qui l'a prit en otage. Super ! Des jours que la rousse se trouve là, liée à une chaise et incapable de voir quoique ce soit dans le noir complet. Si seulement elle avait accepté que Steve vienne avec elle lorsqu'il l'a proposé, ça lui aurait évité de se retrouver seule face à une vintaine d'ennemis.

Les lumières s'allument et Natasha ferme les yeux, n'ayant plus l'habitude de voir le jour. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, un homme se tient devant elle et ne semble pas très jeune tueuse repère les lieux, elle se trouve dans une pièce grise, totalement vide hormis une table en bois et une chaise sur lequel elle est attachée. L'homme sort de son pantalon une arme à feu et la poste délicatement sur la table avec un certain air de défi.

_Et je pourrais t'offrir ma total dévolution_

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps_

Steve court, il court dans les rues de New York. Oui Steve, Steve et pas Captain America. Voilà trois jours que Natasha a disparu et que les Avengers complet sont à sa recherche, mais c'est seulement maintenant que les super-héros ont découvert l'endroit où est enfermé Natasha. Aussitôt Steve est partit devant, oubliant la panoplie du super-héros il se contente de courir bouclier à la main et une arme à feu à la ceinture. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un gilet noir il est bien loin de son costume habituel.

Il accelère le pas, sachant qu'il serait malgré tout arrivé avant les autres Avengers. Pour lui il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, qui sait ce qu'il font subir en cet instant à Natasha. Peut-être les pires tortures, peut être l'on-t-il touché. A cet idée la haine de Steve devient plus grande et il arrive enfin devant le vieux bâtiment en question.

_Et tu ne seras jamais oublié, avec moi à tes côtés._

_Je n'ai pas besoin de cette vie, j'ai juste besoin_

-"Patron, patron ! Un inconnu vient de s'introduire dans les locaux !" hurle un homme en arrivant dans la pièce où Natasha se trouve.

Recroquevillée au sol, le sang dégoulinant de son visage, elle se repli un peu pour protéger son estomac. Une heure qu'il lui tape dessus, qu'il la frappe. Natasha à la lèvres en sang, des ecchymoses sur tout le visage et des griffes, mais sa principale source de douleur reste son ventre qu'ils ont maltraités par des énormes coup de pieds. Malgré tout un sourire orne ses lèvre meurtrit, Steve est arrivé.

Elle entend le bruit de pas qui s'éloigne et une porte qui se ferme. Elle lève les yeux et remarque quelque chose qui lui plait énormément.

_Je n'ai plus de raisons de vivre, aucunes raisons de mourir pour l'instant_

_Mais quand je me tiens devant sur la potence, je regarderais le ciel_

Steve traverse le couloirs en trois enjambés et tourne à sa droite lorsqu'il tombe face à deux hommes armés. Il court à toute vitesse sur eux et se protège avec son bouclier qui évite les balles simplement. Il fonce sur les deux pauvres hommes, toujours aussi rapidement, et rentre dedans pour les faire tomber au sol. Remplit d'une haine sans limite et d'un besoin pressant de savoir Natasha en sécurite, il survole les couloirs sans aucune difficulté.

Arrivé à un niveau, Steve sort de sa poche une petite boule en métal, la nouvelle petite invention de Stark, et la regarde avec attention ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il appuie sur le petit bouton rouge et lance la boule dans les couloirs en direction du groupe d'ennemi face à lui. La boule se met à sortir un petit bruit et explose sous le regard surprit des autres.

_Parce que peut importe où ils m'emmènent_

_Je survivrais à la mort_

_Et je ne serais jamais oublié, avec toi à mes côtés_

Plus loin, une porte s'ouvre en fracas laissant surprit les deux gardes censés la surveiller.

-"Personne ne bouge !" hurle Natasha, une arme à la main et du sang sur tout le corps. Son sang. Elle enferme rapidement les deux idiots dans sa cellule et prend la direction de la sortie.

Lorsqu'une sorte d'explosion fait trembler les murs et manque de la faire s'effondrer. Natasha se rattrape au mur et gémit de douleur lorsque son épaule le percute, il est certain que la rousse va devoir passer beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie à son retour. La célèbre Black Widow se remet en route en direction de l'explosion et oublie un temps soit peu sa douleur pour continuer d'avancer malgré tout.

Puis elle tourne à un couloir et tombe sur Steve, placé à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle tourne la tête comme au ralentit, ses mèches rouges suivent le mouvement de sa tête et elle plonge son regard sur Steve qui lui apparaît comme une intervention divine. Elle relâche un peu son flingue de surprise et voit Steve formulé quelque chose qu'elle n'entend pas mais qu'elle devine être son prénom. Alors comme un électro-choc elle se met à courir en direction de son sauveur. Elle court jusqu'à épuisement, elle ressent à chaque foulée le poids de son corps, la douleur intense qui la traverse et le sang qui gicle au sol.

Mais elle semble comme hypnotisée par Steve et force ses jambes à courir à lui. Hors de question de le laisser partir. Lorsqu'elle atterrit dans ses bras, elle a l'impression de rêver. Steve enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et Natasha comprend enfin que le cauchemar est terminé, plus de coups, plus de douleur. Avec lui elle sait qu'elle est en sécurité. Steve passe sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et caresse ses cheveux devenus sales. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a manqué !

-"Natasha que-t-on t-il fait ?" souffle Steve en voyant l'état catastrophique de la jeune russe. Celle ci étouffe un sanglot et semble épuisée par ce combat et cette violence. "Vient on rentre" murmure-t-il toujours aussi tendrement pour ne pas l'effrayé. Il embrasse doucement les lèvres de Natasha et l'entraîne rapidement pour faire le sens inverse.

_Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de cette vie, j'ai juste besoin_

_De quelqu'un pour qui mourir_

_Quelqu'un pour qui pleurer_

_Quand je suis seul_

Steve aide Natasha à marcher et la soutient lorsqu'elle manque de tomber lors de leur marche. Elle trébuche, s'écroule de douleur avant de finalement s'évanouir dans les bras de Steve. Celui ci la porte jusqu'à la sortie, au moment où les autres Avengers arrivent. Steve sourit ironiquement mais ne s'attarde pas trop et part déposer Natasha sur un brancard direction l'hôpital.

Le problème est que même inconsciente la russe refuse de lâcher son petit-ami. 'Reste' murmure-t-elle tout bas et cela rappelle à Steve les moments où Natasha venait le rejoindre après un cauchemar en plein milieu de la nuit. Alors Steve monte avec elle dans l'ambulance et ne la lâche pas pendant un bon moment, il doit avouer que même lui refuse de la laisser hors de sa vue. Jamais il ne pourra la laisser seule de nouveau, il risque d'avoir peur à chaque instant pour Natasha.

Après tout Natasha Romanoff est bien tout ce qu'il lui reste.

_Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de cette vie, j'ai juste besoin_

_De quelqu'un pour qui mourir_

_Quelqu'un pour qui pleurer_

_Quand je suis seul_


End file.
